


Foxtrot

by orphan_account



Category: Furry (Fandom), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, And they fuck., Animal Transformation, Animals, Bottom Squalo, Bottom Squalo rights babey, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feral, Feral on Feral, Furry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Squalo's a Dog, Tiziano's a Fox, Top Tiziano, author regrets everything, please take my phone away from me., they fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Squatizi furry self-indulgence.I'm most likely gonna regret this a day after I post this.
Relationships: Squalo/Tiziano (JoJo)
Kudos: 16





	Foxtrot

Squalo woke up on the barn floor, opening his drowsy eyes as lifting his head as he stood up on his hind legs, streching out his front legs and paws as he yawned, shaking out his ginger pelt. He walked out of the barn, walking past the smaller patches of crops as he headded to the chicken coop. He didn't have any real jobs, as most sheepdogs at the farm were mostly different types of collies, and he was a spaniel retriver mix. He was a barn dog, a pet, essentially. Time to time, he would protect the chickens from the ocasional fox, but that was all. While he was supposed to protect the chickens from foxes, however, there was one fox in particular that he was really fond of. His name was Tiziano, and he was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. They have already grown to be best friends through puppyhood, and by their teens, they had been head over heels for each other. He lowered his front legs, lowering his head and letting the sun beam over his body, waiting for his fox. His curly ears twitched, he raised his head as he heard a rustling in the bushes, jumping to his paws in anticipation. His tail started wagging as he stared into the golden eyes of the near angelic figure, his tall, pointed ears, his angular snout, those perfectly angled golden eyes, that long, silky pelt, an absolutely breathtaking sable brown with darker brown on his legs and down his spine, and finshed off by just the palest of blond covering his cheeks and jaw, chest, belly, and the tip of his tail. It was like he was sent by the Heavens directly. Squalo knew that he was supposed to guard the chicken from foxes, but he did suppose that he could make an exeption just this once, especially because of the bond the two have grown to have, besides, it didn't really seem like he gad any intent on stealing a chicken. Of course, he could just be trying to charm him enough to the point where he'd just let him take off with a chicken or two, but he'd rather not think of that. The fox walked closer to the barn dog, his head and tail hung low, his legs moving with such care and grace, almost like a cat.  
"Ciao, bello, he said in his signature sweet, honey-coated baritone, "long time no see, eh?"  
"Yeah, indeed! Come on, Tiziano, where the hell have you been all this time? Don't you know I was practially rotting at the farm without you?" Squalo whined, nudging his head against his lover's chest.  
"Aww, cm'ere," the fox chuckled, licking the dog's lips as he licked back, his tail wagging frantically. Out of pure physical exitement, Squalo started humping at Tiziano's leg, soon catching himself as he lowered his head and ticked his tail, embarrased.  
"I-I'm so sorry," he whined, slowly stepping back in shame, "I-I just-"  
"Estrus cycles, huh?" Tiziano said, "it's no big deal, you don't have to be ashamed about it. It's completely natural, I assure you." He reassured him, nuzzling his neck as the dog released his position. "If you want, I could help you with it."  
Squalo's cock twitched at that, lightly unsheathing at the idea, if dogs could blush than his cheeks would have flushed with color. "Of course, you don't have to," he said. "I won't force you to have sex with me if you don't want to."  
"N-no," he muttered, painfully erect, "I want this." He lowered his head, and looked directly into the fox's angular eyes. "I want you to fuck me, please. Fuck me like a bitch in heat, just begging for you to breed me." He wiggled his butt and lifted his tail, exposing his bare pink anus. Tiziano licked his lips, running his tongue over his enterance with a teasing lick. He flicked his tongue over the anus. He gave his enterance a small kiss as he opened his mouth, sliding his tonge into his hole as he gasped, the fox removing his tongue. The fox mounted the dog, his cock already painfully erect. He gave him a kiss on his lips. "I'm going in, tesoro." He whispered.  
"Okay, ah-aww fuck," Squalo whined. With that, Tiziano prodded his hole, gasping as he slid his cock in, gripping his claws at the dog's hips. He dropped his head on his lover's shoulder, groaning as he thrusted at a steady pace, enjoying the sound of his lover moaning into his ear. "Fuuuck," he moaned, "you're so tight in there! You feel absolutely lovely." Those words went straight to Squalo's cock. The fox thrusted faster, feeling precum leak out of his cock as Squalo's insides tightened around his cock, clenching and retracting. "F-fuck, I'm getting c-close," Squalo whimpered, his cock fully unsheathed and dripping with precum.  
"Me too." The fox groaned, "hang in there, tesoro." Squalo gasped as Tiziano bit at his scruff, his thrusts becoming much faster and sloppier, both their moans becoming louder. "T-Tiziano, I'm about to-" Squalo wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tiziano slammed his hips into him, the bulb at the end of his cock popping into his insides as he spilled his hot load in the dog. The dog soon followed, letting out a yelp as he came all over the floor, shooting his semen in long white ribbons. Tiziano lifted his leg, turning around as he pulled his cock out with a pop, the tired dog collapsing to the floor.  
Tiziano licked his face as he lied down next to him, burying his face into his his wavy, ginger neck. "Holy shit, that was amazing," said the dog, panting heavily.  
"Damn right it was," he chuckled, all worn out. "Hey, if you need anything from me, just holler for me and I should be able to help, tesoro mio dolce."  
"Yeah, hey thanks," he said, his tail slightly wagging.  
"Anytime," Tiziano said, "oh, and one more thing."  
"Hmm?" Squalo hummed, batting his lashes and cocking his head.  
"Your ear is inverted."  
Squalo stepped back, eyes wide and face scruched, as he burst out laughing, gently nudging him with his paw. "Oh, you slick fucker."  
"It is, seriously!" The fox laughed, nuzzling his boyfriend. "Oh, I love you so much."  
"I love you too," he giggled. Tiziano heard a door opening, and soon galloped out into the bushes, Squalo lying back down and wagging his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Before ANYONE comments anything along the lines of "oh that's not how it works" or "you do know that only females go into heat, right?", yes, I do know that only female animals go into heat/estrus, and yes, I know that some shit is gonna be slightly innacurate here. Do I give a shit? No. I literally wrote this with my vagina and I am not doing exessive research on how a canine sticks his peepee into a female's hoo ha for a self indulgent porn oneshot.  
> With that out of the way, I really do hope that you enjoyed this, and feel free to drop a kudos or a comment if you did! Thank you for readkng, and I'll se you in my next post.


End file.
